Runaway
by RedRose102
Summary: Sequel to Read my lips. Cassie leaves after the big fight with Nick. Now, Nick must find her and bring her home back to the Club and maybe, along the way, get her to love him just as much as he loves her! NxC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As you probably know, this is the sequel to Read my lips. It's called Runaway. I'm pretty sure you can guess why it's called that.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cassie**

I laid down on my bed and sobbed. I sobbed so hard that I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my skull.

Finally, I stopped. I felt so tired, weak, and useless. Most of all, I felt hurt and confused. Hurt because Nick, obviously, sees me as the villain. And I'm confused because I didn't know what to feel anymore. Did I still love Adam? Or was I just using him?

But, that just didn't sound right. I wasn't using him. I loved him. Didn't I?

God, this is just so confusing. Maybe if I sleep on it then I'll be able to come to terms with my feelings. As I was about to relax, I heard the unmistakable sound of my window opening, letting in a big gust of wind. I quickly scrambled off the bed and shut them. It was then that I discovered the spell book that grandma gave me had flown right open to a certain page. Rolling my eyes, I strode over to the book and was about to close it when a paragraph caught my eye.

_To find your true love, wants, and needs:_

_Step 1. A lock of your hair._

_Step 2. Add a wishbone._

_Step 3. Chant: As snow is to ice and fire is to sun, show me my love, show me my wants. Just like the grass needs rain and flowers need bees, show me my desires, show me my needs. _

I titled my head and re read the paragraph. Maybe, I should…

No! I already have everything that I've wanted. What more could I possibly want? But still…it wouldn't hurt just to try out a new spell would it? Nope.

Sighing, I got my miniature cauldron and put the ingredients in it silently. Once I had everything completed, I stepped back to recite the spell.

"As snow is to ice and fire is to sun, show me my love, show me my wants. Just like the grass needs rain and flowers need bees, show me my desires, show me my needs." A sudden cold enveloped the room and made me shiver. Just as I was about to give up, I heard laughing. It wasn't sinister and it wasn't cruel. It was happy and content. The laughing seemed to be coming from my cauldron.

Curious, I looked in it and was shocked by what I saw. As if that wasn't enough, I felt something cold at my back and before I knew it I was inside the cauldron, looking at my supposed desires, wants, needs, and above all, my true love.

I watched on as fake Nick fed fake me a spoonful of chicken soup on a picnic blanket on the beach. I watched as they kissed and whispered gooey words of affection. I watched as fake Nick got down on one knee and proposed to fake me. Suddenly, I was watching their wedding. Diana was my maid of honor while Melanie, Laurel, Faye, Susan, and Deb were my bridesmaids. I watched on as I saw Chris take a place beside fake Nick as the best man. I watched as fake me came down the aisle in a long slim white gown.

I was in front of a beautiful Victorian style house. I watched as two little kids ran around in the front yard and a much older fake Nick squirting them with a hose. I watched as fake me yelled dinner time. I watched the family eat their meal and chat happily and I didn't miss the looks that fake me and fake Nick were giving each other. Soon, they put the kids to bed and went into their own bedroom whispering how much they loved each other and that they can't wait to wake up and see each other's faces. Suddenly, I was jolted out of my cauldron and back into my bedroom, but I hardly noticed this.

That was my desires? What about Adam? What about _our _love? What's going to happen to us?

Even though I was asking these numerous questions, I already knew the answers.

There is no Adam and me, only a Nick and me. That's the way it just is.

Oh hell. What am I going to do?

**I'm going to have to stop there. Sorry.**

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Secret Circle series. **

_Nick_

I drove back home, slowly. I still couldn't believe that Cassie and I had a fight. And not just a verbal fight, but apparently a physical one. I should've just kept my mouth shut. Then, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

When I finally got home, I went to my room and flopped down on my bed. I couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes. So I did the one thing that I promised myself I would never do.

I cried.

_Cassie_

It's two in the morning and I'm still freaking out. I just don't know what to do.

I can't face the Club tomorrow. I'm pretty sure my love for Nick will be obvious to anyone, especially Adam.

Guilt overtook me. I just can't go on with this. I need to leave for a while. Yeah, that's what I should do. If I Ieave for a while, then I can think about this properly. And who knows? Maybe when I come back, I won't have feelings for Nick, I'll still love Adam, and the fight that me and Nick had out there will be forgotten.

I walked over to my bed and got my suitcase from under it. Then, I walked to my dresser and closet to put all my clothes in. I got another bag for toiletries, another bag for different knick knacks that I've become so fond of, and another bag for shoes. After I was finished, I had four bags in total and I was ready to leave this place.

I quickly wrote a note to my mom and a note to the Club.

After I was done with that, I grabbed my car keys, some money and my bags and headed out the door.

**Again, sorry it's short! I'll update again soon! **


	3. Leaving the Circle

**Don't own Secret Circle Series**

_Nick_

_I was on the beach holding someone's hand. It was delicate and small; a girls hand. It was the shock between our hands that gave away the mystery girl's identity. _

_I turned my head and looked into Cassie's gentle grey eyes. She was looking up at me and smiling remorsefully. _

"_Goodbye, Nick," She said softly. I looked at her, confused._

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked, stupidly._

_Cassie just grimaced and shook her head. _

_Then she was gone._

**Beep, beep, beep.**

I groaned and hit my alarm clock with so much force that it fell off my nightstand.

I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to have to face Cassie and Adam acting all lovey dovey.

I especially didn't want to face her after our fight. It probably won't matter, though. She'll probably either ignore me or avoid me. It's as simple as that.

Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed and put on the first thing that my hands touched. A simple black shirt, some faded jeans with holes in the knees, and my leather jacket.

I grab my backpack and car keys and head out the door. Just as I'm coming out, Conant rolls on by in his jeep.

"Hey!" He calls.

I ignore him. He, Diana and Cassie's stubbornness is the reason why I can't be with the one that I love.

"Hey, Armstrong! I know you can hear me. I just want to ask you a question." I finally sighed and turned around to face him, knowing that he won't leave me alone until I answer his stupid, dumbass question.

"What, Conant?" I ask, glaring at him.

He glares back at me. "I just wanted to know if you've seen Cassie. She didn't answer the door when I knocked and her mother had already left for work."

I roll my eyes. "She's probably just sleeping in. She probably didn't have a good night last night." I mumble this last part to myself.

"Her Rabbit's gone," He said, flatly.

I throw my hands up in the air. "She's probably already at school, dumbass. Have you ever thought of that?"

Conant narrows his eyes. "She _always _rides with me to school. It's a tradition we've started."

All right. That's it. I'm done with this conversation. "Well maybe she just wanted to get away from your insufferable company." With that being said, I stomped off to my car before he could reply.

**Lunch Time…**

"Hey, guys? Where's Cassie? I haven't seen her all morning." Diana asked, looking scared.

Conant sighed. "I don't know. I went to pick her up this morning, but she wasn't there. I thought she would have already been here, but…I don't know."

"She wasn't in Creative Writing," Faye spoke up.

"Yeah, and she wasn't in Geometry," Melanie added.

"Where could she be? She would've said if she was ditching…wouldn't she?" Doug asked.

Diana nodded. "Of course she would."

"Maybe we should check by her house after school today? She probably just went somewhere!" Laurel suggested.

The more the Club kept talking, the more afraid I got. Where could she be? She didn't leave because of me, did she?

God, I hope not.

"Why after school?" Sean asked. "Why not now?"

"Because, I need to stay for my book report presentation and I can't miss that! Plus, I want to go with you guys to see her!" Laurel explained.

"Fine," Diana said. "We'll wait until after school, and then we'll go over there to see if she's okay. Agreed?" Everyone nodded.

"I just hope she's okay," Deb said, concerned.

Me and you both.

**Please Review!**


	4. Drive

**Don't own Secret Circle series. **

_Cassie_

I kept driving and driving. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that I had to drive.

It's ironic the song that came on my radio:

_I don't claim to know it all  
I've had some wins I've had some falls  
The road is long and time is short  
I don't wanna spend too much time in thought  
I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds  
I know what I want and it's not in this town  
I don't wanna just survive  
I'm gonna hit the road I'm gonna drive_

_[Chorus]__  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive_

Everything I said I meant, nothing comes by accident  
I'll change my name, change my face  
To want something better is no disgrace  
I'm just following the signs  
Keep my eyes ahead I'm gonna drive

_[Chorus]__  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive_

I've come a long way  
I see the light of day  
I think I've found the answers I'm looking for  
And there ain't no reason  
For turning back, it's just one life  
I'll play the hand I've got  
I'm gonna drive

_[Chorus]__  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive_

I'm going to come home…I'm just taking some time off. No, this song doesn't relate to me in any way.

I have to find someplace to stay. Now, where can I go? It has to be somewhere I'm welcome, someplace I'm comfortable in, and someplace that feels like a second home.

My eyes widened.

I could go to Jasmine's!

Jasmine and I were best friends. We still are. She and I did everything together. She was the loud, outgoing and spontaneous girl in our group. There was me, her, Lila, and Olivia. We were all pretty tight, but Jasmine and I were the closest. I used to practically _live _at her house. I was always uncomfortable around her brother, though. He always made certain…ummm…'_suggestions' _about me and him, together.

Bryndon was a goof, though. I'm sure he didn't mean them. Her parents were never around. They were one of those 'do gooder' people. They always went to pep rallies that were about helping kids with cancer. And if they weren't at those types of events, they could be found finding animals off the streets and begging people to take them into their homes.

All in all, she had a crazy family, but I loved her for it.

It's decided then.

I'll stay there!

**Sorry it's so short! Please Review!**

**P.S. I know Cassie had other friends in the beginning of the book, but I just didn't like them. So, I didn't put em' in here! Don't ask me why I don't like them. I just don't. They come off as fickle to me, ya know? **


	5. Going after her

**Don't own Secret Circle series!**

_Nick_

We went over to Cassie's house and I felt nervous. Would she want to see me? Would she ignore me? Would she even be there? Well…I'm about to find out.

"Okay," Diana said. "Her mom's car is here, but Cassie's isn't. We're going to get to the bottom of this…alright?" Everyone nodded.

Conant knocked on the door and Cassie's mother opened.

Everyone gasped.

There were only three words to describe her.

She. Looked. Terrible.

Her eyes were red and puffy, she had a little bit of snot coming out of her nose (that's sick), her hair was messed up, she had tear tracks down her cheeks, she held a tissue box in her right hand, and her lips were trembling.

"Ms. Blake!" Conant said in a sickly sweet concerned voice that made me want to punch the shit out of him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

That did it. Ms. Blake started sobbing hysterically. We all panicked. So, Doug and Chris helped her inside to the couch, while Diana and Adam tried to sooth her. The rest of the Club, me included, just stood off to the side, awkwardly.

"Shhh, Ms. Blake. It's okay." Diana tried to comfort her.

Cassie's mom shook her head back and forth. "N-n-no-o-o. I-I-It's n-n-not! She-she's g-g-gone!"

We all froze.

"Cassie?" Conant whispered.

Ms. Blake nodded miserably.

"Why? Where'd she go?" Deb asked, panicked.

Ms. Blake blew her nose. "I don't know. She didn't say."

"Did she leave a note?" Laurel asked.

"Yes. She left one for me and one for you guys. Hold on tight; I'll be right back."

When she was out of the room, everyone started talking.

"Why'd she leave?" -Doug

"Why couldn't she tell us?"- Chris

"I hope she's okay!"- Melanie

"That girl's going to get it when she gets home!"- Deb

"I hope she doesn't get into any trouble."- Laurel

"She **must **have a reason that she left. People don't leave for just any reason."- Sean

"Everyone, shut the hell up and calm the fu** down!"- Me

Conant was about to yell at me, I could tell, but Cassie's mom walked into the room and he immediately shut up.

What surprised us most of all was that she handed the letter to me and smiled, gently.

I could tell it pissed Conant off. I mean he _is _her jackass _boyfriend. _(Note the sarcasm.)

"Well," he said, impatiently. "Read it." I glared at him and then opened it up.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this; it's just a spur of the moment thing. _

_I think I'm going to be gone for a while. I need some time to myself to think things through. _

_I have something to say to each of you._

_Diana- I love you so much and I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. Trust me, that's not my intentions. Always know that you're my big sis and I cherish you! I'll be back soon!_

Diana sniffed at this. We all looked at her, but she just smiled a watery smile and waved at me to continue.

_Adam- I love you. Don't be angry or hurt. I'll come home…eventually._

Despite Cassie's words, Conant looked like he was angry enough to bust a vein. But, he also looked scared.

_Faye- Don't get into any trouble! Even though you probably don't like me still, I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. _

Faye snorted, but her eyes held an affectionate emotion.

_Melanie- You're a very good friend one of the strongest people I know. If Diana or anyone else is hurt, I entrust you to help them. I know you will, though. It's just in your nature._

Melanie sighed and looked troubled, but didn't say anything.

_Laurel- I hope you'll be okay. I hope you continue being your cheerful self. You're one of the sweetest people I know. Don't ever change that quality!_

Laurel sighed. "Oh, Cassie."

_Doug and Chris- Don't get into any trouble. And for God's sake, stop trying to smuggle frogs from the biology lab into the school's cafeteria lime Jell-O! I'll miss you two, you big goof balls._

They both tried to grin, but they failed miserably.

_Sean- Be safe. Don't let anyone push you around! _

Sean smiled, sadly.

_Deborah- I know when I get back, you're going to kick my ass for leaving._

"You got that right!" Deb interrupted. "And I've got a boot big enough to do it!"

_No need to be so violent with the boot thing!_

We laughed and Deb looked at the paper, shocked.

_I get it. And I pretty much deserve the ass kicking I'll be getting. I'm glad I have someone like you for a friend. You, wanting to beat me up for leaving, just means that you care about me a lot. I love you like a sister for that!_

Deb looked uncomfortable. She's never been told something like that before, so I guess it came as a shock to her. But, she also looked touched at this.

_Suzan- Stay away from the Twinkies! I know you probably won't, but can't blame a girl for trying._

"Yes, I can," Suzan muttered.

Then, finally she got to me. My heart skipped a beat as I read her words.

_Nick- I'm sorry for what happened. I hope you can forgive me. Please know that I didn't leave because of you. I just have to think. But, you want to know something? I think you just may be right. About everything. And that's what scares me the most. I'll miss you the most! XXXOOO_

My heart pounded and my palms felt sweaty. Does she mean what I think she means? God, I hope so! I hope she loves me just as much as I love her.

_I love each and every one of you and I promise I'll come back. But, please don't try to find me. _

_Love,_

_Cassie_

We all sat there for a minute and just looked at one another. Then finally, Conant spoke up.

"What the hell did she mean when she said that you may be right? And that you made her leave?" He was seething so hard that Chris, Doug, Deb, Faye and Suzan had to hold him back from me.

Diana spoke up for me. "She didn't leave because of him, Adam. She said so in her letter. This is between him and Cassie. Let it go."

"You son of a-"

"ADAM! LET IT GO! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Everyone jumped at the sound of Diana's voice. Never once has she raised her voice to anyone.

I think that's what made him shut up.

I smirked.

Cassie's mom cleared her throat and looked at us. "I need to find my daughter. I don't care if she says she needs time to think. I want her home. She could get hurt out there! I'm about to ask something from you kids, that I have no right in asking, but I'm going to ask anyway. Can three of you help me search?"

We all nodded. "Great! Now, I'm asking you to go out on the road and find her. Do you think your guardians will be alright with that?" Again, we nodded.

"Good, I want Nick, Doug and Chris to go and find her."

"WHAT?" Everyone but me and the Henderson brothers exclaimed.

Cassie's mom smiled. "I think Cassie will feel more comfortable with someone who's been there for her for a long time. That just happens to be you, Nick." I looked at her surprised. Again, she smiled gently. "From the way she talks about you, I can tell you're a wonderful guy."

My heart sped up. She _talked _about me? And her mother thinks I'm wonderful? Take that Conant. Cassie will soon be mine if things keep progressing the way they are.

I sneak a peek at him to find that he's absolutely fuming. I smother the grin that's threatening to break my face. I look back at Ms. Blake.

"You can count on me ma'am." She grinned.

"I know I can."

"Why choose us?" Chris spoke up.

Ms. Blake smiled. "Because I know my girl. She loves a good laugh and if all else fails; maybe you two can lure her back with your own unique brand of comedy. 'You big goof balls'."

They laughed.

"I made you a list of all the places she can be," She said, handing me a long piece of college ruled paper. "I started brainstorming my ideas on where she could be. This will come in handy. I'll also hand out the money for the gas, your food, and for some cheap motel rooms that you need to stop at."

I was about to protest, but she cut me off. "I feel responsible for this. No arguing with me, got it?"

I nodded, reluctantly. I didn't want to take money from her, but I had to.

"Well, that should be it. How soon can you guys leave?"

"Tomorrow," I answered. "And don't worry, Ms. Blake. We _will _find her and we _will _bring her home, no matter what."

Ms. Blake smiled at me. "I'm counting on that."


	6. Cassie's arrival

**Cassie POV**

I knocked on the familiar front door with hope and excitement building up in my chest. I can't believe that I'm getting to see her after such a long time! (Well, it's a long time in my mind!)

The door opened slowly; almost as if it were teasing me. Then I was met with a pair of confused green eyes. Jasmine!

"Yes, can I help you?" She obviously didn't recognize me. Too much stress and worry these past few months could change a person's appearance.

"Hey, Jazz!" I used her old nickname.

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Cassie? Cassie, is that really you?"

I nodded vigorously. Suddenly, I was enveloped in a tight, warm hug.

"I can't believe it's really you! What are you doing here? How did you convince your mom to let you come here? How is your mom? How are you? How's your grandma? Is she feeling any better? Oh, God! I've missed you so much." She said all of this in one breath.

I laughed. "Look, I'll explain it all to you later. Can I please come in, though? It's kind of cold out here!"

Jazz nodded her head and pulled me into the warm, almost hot house. I took off my jacket and put it in her coat closet.

The house was the same and for that I was grateful. It's nice to know that some things never change.

"Hey, Bryndon! We've got company; get your ass down here and give them a proper greeting you big oaf!" I winced at her shrill voice and at the prospect of having to see her older brother. I still feel so uncomfortable with him around.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and my heart sped up. Please, please, please don't make any suggestive remarks Bryndon!

"Hey, what's all the yelling about? You know I need at least two hours of video games you little…" His voice trailed off as he saw me.

He still looked the same. Bright green eyes, unruly brown hair, and brown skin. Only instead of a shrimpy twelve year old frame that he used to have when we were kids, he had a lot of muscle and stood at about six feet tall. I could tell that he broke a few girls' hearts and that he probably had a different date every Friday night. He was hot!

He grinned a breathtaking grin at me. "I know who you are; I could never forget you. You came over here a lot, but stopped six months ago. Your name's…Google, right?"

I gave him a confused look. "No it's not and why would my name be Google?"

His grin got even wider. "Because you're everything that I'm searching for!"

I smiled weakly. Yup, this was defiantly Bryndon. No one I know could come up with a cheesy pick up line like that, except for him.

"Still funny as always," I remarked.

"You know it…Cassie!"

Jazz rolled her eyes at him. "Stop it you big jerk! You're making her uncomfortable. Just because you love her doesn't mean you should come on so strong!"

Bryndon and I both blushed. "Jazz," He said in a whinny voice. "Stop it! _I'm _supposed to be the one who's embarrassing _you! _Not the other way around!"

"Bryndon, you embarrass _yourself_!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not!" _

"Do _too!" _

"_Do _not!"

"_Do _too!"

"**Do not!" **

"**Do too!" **

"Umm, guys? Sorry to interrupt, but I need to tell you something."

They both stopped their bickering long enough to look at me and say, "Of course!"

We sat down in their living room and I told them everything (except about the fact that I'm a witch).

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Backtrack for a minute Cass!" Jazz exclaimed. "You mean to say that you ran away because of some guy named Nick? Just because you were too chicken to admit that you _might _be in love with him and therefore you would end up hurting your current boyfriend and friend because your friend gave up her boyfriend (aka now _your _boyfriend) and you don't want to hurt either of them?"

I nodded. "That's the gist of it, but I didn't run away! I'm going back! Just not soon."

Bryndon sighed. "And here I thought that you just came all this way to see me!"

We both rolled our eyes at him. "Bryndon, this is serious." Jazz scolded.

"I know, I know!"

"So, can I please stay here?" I pleaded.

They looked at each other for a minute before smiling at me. "Okay, you can stay and the best part is that mom and dad are away at Ethiopia feeding hungry children. So, they'll be gone for months! Plus we don't have to go to school since we don't have a car to get there. We're being homeschooled at the moment."

"Yeah," Bryndon interrupted. "By some geeky kid who lives down the street."

I squealed and wrapped my arms around Jazz tightly.

"Hey! What about me?" Bryndon joked. I surprised myself and him by jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Okay, okay Google! I can't breathe!" I laughed at his attempted humor.

"Come on," Jazz said. "Let's get you settled in!"

I smiled happily. I _knew _I came to the right place!


End file.
